In immunological analysis or the like, for example, magnetic particles, a labeled antibody containing a labeled substance, and an antibody binding the magnetic particles to a measurement target object are mixed with a sample containing the measurement target object so as to cause an antigen-antibody reaction, a reaction product in which the measurement target object, the magnetic particles, and the labeled substance are bonded together is captured with magnetic separation means, a voltage is applied to the captured reaction product so that a light emission amount thereof is measured, and thus the measurement target object is quantified. In a case where such chemical analysis is mechanically performed, an automated analysis device may be used.
In the automated analysis device, a reagent container in which a solution containing magnetic particles is accommodated, a reagent container in which a solution containing a labeled substance is accommodated, and a reagent container in which a solution containing an antibody is accommodated are prepared as a set for each measurement item. The reagent containers are respectively attached with lids, and the lids are closed when the reagent containers are not used, and thus vaporization or deterioration of reagents are prevented (refer to FIG. 1).